


Glitter Cascades

by Yukie_Todoroki



Series: Prank Wars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Glitter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, i don't even know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima set four identical traps that may or may not involve glitter. Hinata, Kenma, and Akaashi aren't happy and is that Coach Naoi over there?





	Glitter Cascades

Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea in hindsight. Maybe some of their teammates didn't enjoy being pranked as others. Of course, it still didn't stop Kuroo and Bokuto from doing it though.

Kuroo and Bokuto had both breakfast early so they could "go use the restrooms". In reality, they were setting up the perfect trap for the others. 

"Bro, you have the glitter?" Kuroo asked. 

"Follow me." Bokuto said. He led Kuroo to a closet and threw it open. "Here ya go." There were at least three large containers with multicolored glitter.

"Perfect!" Kuroo said. "Now, just where to put it."

"We could put it over the doors of the gym."

"We would have to leave one untrapped so we can get in."

"Dude, untrapped isn't even a word. And I thought you were the nerd."

"Shut up, you annoying owl!"

"Or, you could set the traps from the inside and wait for everyone to come in."

"Yeah! Wait..." Kuroo turned around. "Who are you?" He looked at the newcomer confusedly. "Wait..."

"Megane-kun!" Bokuto seemed overjoyed. "You won't rat us out, won't you?"

"No." Tsukishima grabbed a bucket and sat down on it. "In fact, I have an idea."

The three boys leaned in close so no one passing by could hear.

###### About half an hour later

"Shoyo." Kenma walked over the the short first year. "Have you seen Kuro?"

"Kuroo?" Hinata tipped his head. "No?"

"What about Bokuto?"

"I haven't seen him either. Or Tsukishima." Hinata replied before turning around. "Oi! Kageyama!"

"No." Kageyama said and stood up from the table. Hinata scowled.

That's when there was a yell of surprise that made Kenma nearly fall off the bench and made Asahi and Yamaguchi scream. They could hear the angry yelling of someone and the Shinzen captain stumbled back to them, his hair full of green glitter. "Whoever planned this," he yelled. "This is not funny!"

One of the first years giggled. "Ogano-san, your hair looks beautiful."

"Shut up, Chigaya!"

"Now you really look like broccoli." Ubugawa's captain, Gora said.

"Not you too!" Ogano glared at him with a look that could kill someone.

Kenma sighed and got up and walked away. "Hey, wait Kenma!" Hinata jumped up after him and ran towards the second year. "Wait up!"

Kenma turned around, his hand on the door. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

Sometimes, Kenma liked Shoyo's company. However, right now, he felt as if he was about to let him know something that was supposed to be a secret to his team. "To get my team's room so I can get them into the gym?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Eh?"

"Please?!"

The door slid open behind them and Lev ran out of the room, followed by Yamamoto and Yaku. Kenma stumbled backward and took a moment to stabilize himself with the wall before slipping into the room that Nekoma was sleeping in. 

"Kenma-san?" Inuoka looked up. 

"Where's Kuroo?" he asked.

"Kuroo left a while ago." Kai said. "Said he had to use the bathroom."

"I bet he's being gay with Bokuto." Yamamoto said, returning with Lev. Yaku shoved the ace into the room.

"Not everyone is gay if they hang out with another guy, you idiot!" Yaku yelled.

"Oh. Even Taketora-san gets scolded by Yaku-san." Lev said teasingly. "Yaku-san, how does it feel to have to yell at someone taller than you?"

Yaku roundhouse kicked the tall first year, making Shibayama and Hinata squeak. Yamamoto grinned before Yaku grabbed a pillow and hit it against his face. "Okay seriously, where the hell is Kuroo?"

"Kenma's been looking for him." Hinata said.

There was another scream, followed by an angry yell that could only belong to Daichi. The Nekoma guys slowly started to file out of the room, so Hinata seemingly decided to bug Inuoka for a bit. Kenma already had other things to worry about, since Lev started to prattle about how his receives were apparently getting better. 

Yamamoto threw the door open and literally everything seemed to slow down as a tediously set bucket of red glitter came into everyone's field of vision. The bucket toppled and as soon as the glitter started to spill out, Lev let out a terrified shriek. Yamamoto and Yaku dove out of the way as the bucket fell, showering the first years, Fukunaga, and Kenma in scarlet glitter. For a second, all Kenma saw was particles of shiny red as they rained down around him.

"HINATA!"

Kenma turned around and saw the short first year go running out of the gym. Inuoka raked his fingers through his glitter-filled hair as Kai came around the corner.

"I found Kuroo." He said before he saw the rest of the team. "Oh. Yeah."

Fukunaga stared wide-eyed at the glaring red circles on his arms. Shibayama was sitting on the ground, trying to get the glitter out from inside his shirt without actually taking it off.

And then Kenma saw them. Kuroo, Bokuto, and the glasses kid from Karasuno were standing in the middle of the gym, smiling. "Kuroo!" Yamamoto got up and started running towards them. Yaku looked equally pissed off at the three.

The last door with a trap set opened and gold glitter rained down on the Fukurodani team. Kenma watched as Komi and Konoha shrieked in surprise. He could hear the clear annoyance in Akaashi's voice as he looked at his captain and said "Bokuto-san, what was your thought process on this?"

Kenma stood up, walked over to Kuroo, and climbed up onto him. "Kuro, an'ta suuge baka datta ne."

"Yo, Pudding Head!" Kuroo messed his hair up laughing. "Did you like the surprise?"

"No."

"Tsukishima!" Sawamura stomped over to the tall first year, his hair filled with silver and yellow sparkles. "Tsukishima! We are having a talk about this later! Kenma almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"Oi." Kenma turned around and saw the one face that he was happy to see at that point in time.

"Uh oh." Kuroo set Kenma on the ground and started making for the exit. Bokuto followed his footsteps.

"KUROO! GET BACK HERE!" Coach Naoi yelled as he ran after the two captains.

Kenma brushed his fingers through his hair and watch red sparkles fall to the ground. At least now he had an excuse not to practice.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my one-shots are trash but I'm posting them here anyways since I've got nothing else to do


End file.
